Señorita de la Rioja
by abrokenpieceofme
Summary: SS ET Don't forgetRR!um...just check it out and tell us what you think...flames will do!
1. Chapter 1

xXx hOnEy...xXx

I had this story up last time but I decided to delete it and re-do it as it was kind of getting on my nerves with everyone asking '"How am I supposed to know what she's saying in spanish..."etc...haha anyhuuu I've decided to keep the spanish-ness to a minimum and not as much in all chappys as in this...(?), so...enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: oh how i _wished _i owned Sakura and Syaoran...but unfortunately i keep on dreaming...sighs The sad truth is that I do Not, I repeat do **NOT** own any of the original characters...just ones you've never heard of...unless you can read my brain...Oo...(don't sue!)

**Señorita de la Rioja**

The sight that was taking place in the smallest of Spain's Autonomous Communities was _unimaginable_! Never mind the feeling that you would get the pleasure of feeling what _she_ felt that moment, as the powerful yet _**magnificent** _breeze that whipped at her already tanned yet natural skin, lashing it with harsh blows of heat, scarring her now bruised and broken skin, threatening to tear her rags apart and dragging them away…. but while this traumatic event was happening, all _she _could think about, believe it or not, was how **_beautiful _**the event in front of her was! And she was most definitely not wrong…..because not _only_ was the sight beautiful, it was tremendously _**explicit!** _

She watched in awe, the enormous yellowy ball on fire, in front of a magically coloured background-a mixture of ruby, creamy, opal green, shell pink, organic orange, baby blue, cyan, magenta…and many more, all swirled and mixed into a new creation that would gladly blind the eyes of many señoras and señoritas of _La Rioja _if they didn't protect their eyes of the amazing sorcery that was taking part in front of them, slowly, as it began to sink into the warm sandy ground beneath it that was heated by its bright and burning rays of flames.

"aaaaahhh…" she breathed dreamily as her voice trailed off.

'_Increíblemente hermoso_' she thought. And it certainly _was_ breathtakingly beautiful…

Poor girl…little did she know that was the only pleasantness that was in store for her this night…as she was soon taken out of her day dream with a reality check…well a hurl of sand being thrashed her way, but nonetheless a reality check, by a foolish young boy on his poor piece of metal that you could just make out was in fact meant to be a bicycle. Although it didn't look like one, it looked like it had just been trampled over by a lorry at that exact stage, and was in need of _serious _help for the damage on it…or was it meant to be _it _on the damage?

'_hmph_!' thought the young lady. '_The respect you get nowadays or the lack of it _'

She was _indeed _very offended. She turned and glared at the direction the careless Niño seemed to be heading and cursed,

"_Hey! Mírelo, idiota_! "

Sensing the anger directed at him, the boy apologized to the young lady at once,

"_Sorry_! La costumbre ocurre otra vez!"

'_It had better **not** happen again_!' the lady thought to herself but soon threatened out loud,

"Es mejor que ocurra otra vez!"

She yelled to the boy again. The boy managed a smile at the threat and finished with a,

"Sí, señorita!"

before leaving the young lady in peace and harmony, or so he thought…

"Buen chico!"

The young lady replied to the boy who was now out of her sight. She smiled in satisfaction at how she had handled the situation.

As time flew by, the streets of _La Rioja_ were also getting dark and when it got dark, it got very creepy, and when it got very creepy, it got really cold, infact, it was now beyond -1 degrees Celsius and the young lady was _still_ not at home…well, she would be if she _had _a home to go to…which she obviously didn't…so there she was, all alone in the creepy streets of La Rioja with nothing to do but..

'no! don't think about that otherwise…' she tried to save herself from temptations of thinking about it, but she was over powered by her stomach. It gave a loud 'growl' as if to inform her of how hungry she was and when she refused to listen once, her stomach roared much louder and she finally gave in to its demands.

'Fine! You want food? I'll get you food you stupid little piece of…grrr!' she taunted her stomach in her head and gave it a good smacking, just to show it how she felt about its comments!

So she wandered off into a lonely alley and she browsed carefully with her eyes, widening them and trying to imitate owls' eyes. Oh, how she wished she had the brilliant ability to look so closely at things the way owls could! And how she envied that they could jus spread their wings and soar to wherever they wanted, whenever they wanted with no disturbances, just looking forward of the new lives that await them not far ahead.

"(…………………..!)" She sighed a very long sigh, while being caught up of thinking how if only she were an owl, she could just do all those things she's ever wanted without having to look behind or being afraid...

She scavenged up all the tit-bits she could find. It wasn't that easy to find food in an alleyway infested with rats, moles and creatures of the night that would creep up on you, thinking that the huge shadow that was bestowed upon them was a humongous feast that they just so happened to come across (if only-for _them_!)

"Aargh!" she screamed as a furry scum fell on her from a pipe attached to a brick wall that led to an old factory across an old windmill factory.

For a mille-second there, she forgot about the rat on her broad shoulders, and instead, was thinking,

'What's the need to build two factories so close together? Estupidez normal?'

But, that was just for a mille-second and after that mille-second; she gave off the **_loudest_**, **_longest_** and most **ear-piercing** screech **ever**! It was loud enough to wake half the people in the neighbourhood.

"**_Infierno ensangrentado_!**"

She looked up as she saw lights flickering in about 5 different houses, followed by more lights being turned on in other houses. She just hoped that one day, someone kind and warm hearted would hear her cry of help and would just rush out to help her….But as usual, after about less than a minute, the lights were turned back off, without a single soul even _bothering_ to come out and inspect the area.

"**Inútil cobardes malísimos!**"

She cursed them all and hoped they had heard her…served them right, it did! Lousy neighbours! Not even there for one another!

'_Neighbours my **foot**!_' she thought to herself.

Aaaargghh..! The suspence is _killing _me! Please review...I really Do wanna know wot u think! Flames will do!

xXx hOnEy... xXx


	2. Chapter 2

**xXx hOnEy... xXx**

**Hey guys, guess what I've got for youuu, chapter 2!!yayy! haha but before you start, I would like very much to thank man, my FIRST (and sadly _only _reviewer) but nehuu...thank you _sooo _much, and _because _you _reviewed_ I showed my gratitude by writing another chappy dedicated to you! Oh yeah and to answer your (question?) spanish is actually my 5th language!(show off)haha Well, anyways, I have no idea whether anyone is actually reading the story so if you are, let me know by REVIEWING! ta! On with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original cast of CCS or any of the products Mr. Li. wore, they are too expensive for me...:(**

A jet black, uh...jet landed in a deserted village, tumbleweed rolled by. A dwarf...ahem, small man came down the steps as the jet door opened.

"...Now, Mr Li, sir, ah, as you can see, it will take a lot of committment to make this new business successful. N-not that I doubt you of doing this, anyway.." the petite man stuttered , struggling to breathe as he was fiddling with his tie uncontrollably with his hand.

A tall, well-built man stepped out of the jet, also. The handsome fellow, known a Mr Li, wore a neutral face. He also wore, not on his ace, but on his body, a cream _Versace _men's business suit. The cuffs and the hem of the suit were made of a creamy-coloured silk. His tie was also made from the same material. He wore black business shoes which said _Prada _on the front. As a swift breeze passed, Mr Li's chocolate-coloured hair flew around, all in different directons. His intense amber eyes were revealed when he took off his $295.00 _Georgio Armani _gunmetal framed-grey lensed tinted sunglasses. He was _certaintly _a _very _rich man. No wonder the elf-ahh..poor Mr. Small was stuttering and shaking- he was afraid of disappointing Mr. Li incase he got in serious trouble. "I've arranged for a limo to pick you up as you had earlier requested, sir. It will arrive here, ah...now." Mr. Small gestured to the black limo which had haulted in front of them.

"It will take you to the Hotel _Royale, _where I have booked a luxury suite for you to stay. I will meet when you arrive back in Hong Kong in four weeks. Have a splendid time, Mr. Li, do not hesitate to call if you are in need of any of my services, sir. I bid you good-day-ah, pardon me, I mean night. Good night, sir" he corrected himself when Mr. Li looked at his $1,375.00 _Gucci_ 100 Series. The Bezel shaped like a G, with a silver dial accompanied with silver tone hands and markers. It had a curved scratch resistant sapphire crystal and was water resistant to 8 Metres. Mr Li gave a small nod as his tinted window rode up and Mr. Small could no longer see his strong features. The limo drove off as Mr. Small waved, but as soon as the vehicle was out of sight, Mr. Small let out a very _big _sigh and re-adjusted his tie once more.

**That was a very short chappy, I only did it to introduce Syaoran, or "Mr. Li, sir" :P so don't forget to REVIEW! and if you do, I'll try to update as soon as you can! tra!! **

**(p.s. Tell me how soon you think I should get them two to meet?I'm still not sure...)**

**xXx hOnEy xXx **


	3. Chapter 3

**xXx hOnEy... xXx**

**(a/n I'm back and after being bored out of my wits the last few days-given our Tv has "broken", and the fact that I've been OFF MY FEET sinse I started writing all of these stories (including the ones on fictionpress), which wasn't really long ago...-I've decided to update this fic, so here's the 3rd chappy of Senorita de la Rioja...(oh, before I forget,(not that i would have...oO)but nehuu here's some more shout-outs:**

**dbzgtfan2004** : Ta for the review once more, 'cause if I remember correctly, you reviewed the _last _time I posted the fic last time, right? and thanks for checking out the poems, also! but sadly, the poems were one-shots...we'll see if i might change my mind...nehuu ta anywayz!

**Man: **Don't be that amazed, it's not as I made out...three of the languages aren't even _proper _proper-see, habla un _poco _de espanol-only cause I'm learning it in school at a great speed thanks to our teacher as we only get 2 years to learn as much as we can before doing our GCSE Spanish exam, so...- y tambien, habla...(intiendo really) un poco (three years worth, mind you) de alemàn y francès...(see, it ain't even _that _much :P) the two I know alot of, I _have _to, seeing as I gotta speak 'em at home or possibly at relatives' is Swahili and Bravanese(doubt you'll have heard of that though...) And I'm now trying to learn my home-town language. I almost forgot English...but that ain't even a language...I mean, well, it is but...anyhuu...(Oo check _all that..._) see, it isn't that much if you think about it, I'm just a lil' show off...:P So, what about you? Are you Spanish? And oh, yeah, before I shut up, do you have an account?..

**MOOOOOOVING on... here's chappy three...!!**

**Señorita de la Rioja **

The limo came to a halt outside a grand hotel called Hotel Royale. A valet came and opened the door for Mr Li as he slid out of the Limo and strode towards the hotel, where the doorman was waiting. Mr Li entered the hotel lobby and headed for the reception to retrieve the key to his room. When he got to the reception, a pretty lady with dark brown hair flashed him a million-dollar smile- one he could afford- and greeted him.

"Buenas noches!" She greeted him.

"Uh..." Mr Li was still not that fluent in Spanish.

"..H-habla ingles?" He asked in an uncertain voice.

"Si, ah yes, sir. How can I help you? Would you like a room for the night?"

Mr Li let out a relieved sigh.

"Actually, I've already booked a room. It's in the name Li, Syaoran Li."

"Oh, okay, just a minute sir, let me check the book." She flipped through an A4 book and slid her finger down one certain page.

"Ah...Li, Li,Li..." She repeated in an annoying manner.

"Yes, we've reserved a special suite for you, sir. We hope you have a very pleasant stay here at Hotel Royale." She flashed him a crystal smile. (a/n oO...)

"I'm sure I will." He took the key that was handed 2 him and nodded when she reminded him that if there was anything bothering him, he could call room service or the reception, or _her._(a/n Oo)

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

(**a/n I know...another short chappy...but, well, I'm real sorry guys, I've not been feeling well and I felt bad about this so I added another chappy to get things going...hope y'all can forgive me! What did you think of this TOO-SHORT-TO-WANNA-EVEN-READ chappy? Lol Review please!)**

**xXx hOnEy... xXx **

**P.s **From now on, I will only update a chapter that I think deserves to be read by you **wonderful** people ;) !!

**(a/n So...? Good? Bad? Hate it? Love it? DO tell!...and remember, flames will do!! Also Does it annoy you when the characters say _too much_ in spanish or even _too little_? let me know! **

**xXx hOnEy... xXx **

**(p.p.s **Some people -ahem- _readers _do not review due to mere laziness, no offence, _I _know because even I do this, but it really does mean alot to writers (not just me) when they get some feedback Oo I just sounded like an english teacher..._feedback_...nehuu ciao!


End file.
